Paint Pots and Queens
Paint Pots and Queens is the fifteenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot When Thomas and Gordon arrives back to the sheds (after Thomas has fallen down the mine), they discovered that there has been painting happening in the sheds. The Fat Controller then tells the engine that the Queen is coming to the Sodor to visit the engines, and the engines were wondering that who will pull the Royal Train. Edward says that he is too old, Gordon says that hie is in disgrace and James thinks he will be choosen for sure. But Henry disagrees with that and claims that James can't climb hills. Then Henry boasts that he would be chosen to pull the Royal train and get a new coat of paint. The next day, it was raining. Henry's driver and fireman cover the cab to keep dry from the rain at Knapford, and the painter was on the ladder above the line. Henry's smoke suddenly blew high into the air, which makes it much harder for the painter to see, as he and the paint pots fell all over Henry. The painter felt very cross with Henry for spoiling the paint with the dirty smoke. Then The Fat Controller arrived and tells Henry that he looks like an iced cake, which will not do for the Royal train, and so he waks away to make other arrangements. Henry felt so upset with this. When Gordon and Thomas sees The Fat Controller, Gordon asks him whether Thomas could have his branchline again, and Thomas asks him whether Gordon could pull coaches again. The Fat Controller understands that the engines are sorry, and so they deserve a treat. Then he assures to the two blue engines that Thomas will look after the coaches, Edward will go in front to clear the line and Gordon will pull the Royal Train, which makes Gordon and Thomas feel so happy. The next day, it was a very great time when the engines were very busy bringing in people from all over the island for the special occasion, and Thomas sorts out the coaches in the yard. Later, Edward steams into the station and tells everyone that the queen has arrived. Gordon, who was very spotless with his brass shining, has arrived with the Queen and her train. As he brings the train inside the station, The Fat Controller stands to attention and welcomes the Queen as she gets off the train and onto the platform, and she thanks all the engines for giving her a splendid ride. When Percy whistles and Toby rings his bell for cheering, Henry and James angrily tells them to shush, trying to enjoy the event in peace. But Toby and Percy ignored them and carried on the noise, ending up prompting the other engines to join in. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Duck (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (Donald only cameo) *Queen Elizabeth (does not speak) Gallery PaintPotsandQueens1.png PaintPotsandQueens2.png PaintPotsandQueens3.png PaintPotsandQueens4.png PaintPotsandQueens5.png PaintPotsandQueens6.png PaintPotsandQueens7.png PaintPotsandQueens8.PNG PaintPotsandQueens9.PNG PaintPotsandQueens10.png PaintPotsandQueens11.png PaintPotsandQueens12.png PaintPotsandQueens13.PNG PaintPotsandQueens14.png PaintPotsandQueens15.png PaintPotsandQueens16.png PaintPotsandQueens17.png PaintPotsandQueens18.png PaintPotsandQueens19.png PaintPotsandQueens20.png PaintPotsandQueens21.png PaintPotsandQueens22.PNG PaintPotsandQueens23.png PaintPotsandQueens24.png PaintPotsandQueens25.png PaintPotsandQueens26.png PaintPotsandQueens27.png PaintPotsandQueens28.png PaintPotsandQueens29.png PaintPotsandQueens30.PNG PaintPotsandQueens31.png PaintPotsandQueens32.PNG PaintPotsandQueens33.PNG PaintPotsandQueens34.png PaintPotsandQueens35.png PaintPotsandQueens36.png PaintPotsandQueens37.png PaintPotsandQueens38.png PaintPotsandQueens39.png PaintPotsandQueens40.png PaintPotsandQueens41.png PaintPotsandQueens42.png PaintPotsandQueens44.PNG PaintPotsandQueens45.PNG PaintPotsandQueens46.png PaintPotsandQueens47.png PaintPotsandQueens48.png PaintPotsandQueens49.png PaintPotsandQueens50.png PaintPotsandQueens51.png PaintPotsandQueens52.png PaintPotsandQueens53.png PaintPotsandQueens54.png High-SpeedGordon28.png PaintPotsandQueens55.png PaintPotsandQueens56.png PaintPotsandQueens57.png PaintPotsandQueens58.png PaintPotsandQueens59.png PaintPotsandQueens60.PNG PaintPotsandQueens61.PNG PaintPotsandQueens62.PNG PaintPotsandQueens63.PNG PaintPotsandQueens64.png PaintPotsandQueens65.png PaintPotsandQueens66.png Video Category:Season 11 Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:July 2016 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:July 2010 Vhs Category:July 2017 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:TRAINZ Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Gba Game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Sir Topham Hatt's Railway Category:2014 Vhs